


Obsessed

by MissMorgue (dantereznor)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, implied BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantereznor/pseuds/MissMorgue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a present for the Nygmobblepot wives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsessed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crystaldust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystaldust/gifts), [SilentSinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSinger/gifts).



When their courting first began it was a master and student type relationship, Oswald nurturing Edward and his darker self that simply responded to Nygma. The split personalities were well aware of the other and at times one had full control, which is how Ed woke a few months into his lessons to find the pale skin of his teacher mottled with love bites and bruises.

It was a bit unnerving to see how infatuation or rather, how obsessed his other self became with Oswald Cobblepot. There were flashes, brief glimpses of what it looked like to see that smaller man bound to his bed, a gag in his mouth to keep the sounds he made a secret from the rest of the building. Edward craved to hear his voice, to know what he sounded like in pure and unmuffled form. He really did, only Nygma liked making Oswald struggle and hold onto the ball in his mouth. Saliva slipping out of the small holes in the object, soaking into the pillows as he strained and writhed in pleasure.

The few trips to the club that he dared take gave Edward all the insight he needed to know, that his Penguin was careful in hiding the bruises and marks that were left on his body. That made him smirk, looking pleased though no one actually knew why he looked like he was the cat that had caught the proverbial canary.

He felt this pride even more when he finally was allowed to see into the world that Nygma had taken him blindly into with his mentor and lover, Waking up to find himself still dressed and a rustling sound from the next room. Rising from the chair he would walk cautiously through the door to peek in and blink.  
There with his back to him was Oswald, arms bound up over the top of his head quite naked; that was surprising. Moving around him carefully he raised an eyebrow at seeing the surprised expression on Oswald’s face seeing he was his kidnapper.

“Well, I suppose I should wish you a Happy Valentine’s Day before we begin, Mr. Cobblepot.” Edward would smirk, closing in on him to begin.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was a few days late, I intended it to be both longer and for Valentines Day.  
> Life got in the way.


End file.
